Traditionally, luggage such as carryon bags, duffle bags, trunks, totes and suitcases have been used to carry clothing or other personal items when traveling. Because a traveler, along with his luggage, often spends time waiting for a connecting flight, a bus, or a taxi, a need exists for a work, writing, or a reading surface during this waiting time. The present invention features a portable suitcase tabletop system.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.